Death Row
by Hachi-san
Summary: Traduction de la fic de Ripfang Dragon. Les pirates au Chapeau de paille se sont finalement fait capturer par les marines. Zosan, peut être un autre couple également.


Note du traducteur : Cette fic est une traduction de la fic du même nom, Death Row, écrite par Ripfang Dragon. Elle est actuellement en cours de rédaction et compte 9 chapitres, tous plus passionnants les uns que les autres. Je vous encourage à aller voir la version originale, si vous savez lire assez bien l'anglais, l'url est la suivante : précise également que je ne suis pas une traductrice professionnelle, loin de là, et que ma traduction a seulement pour but de permettre à ceux qui ne lisent pas l'anglais de découvrir des fics que je trouve intéressantes. La moindre critique est donc la bienvenue si elle peut me permettre d'améliorer la traduction et la fidélité à l'œuvre originale … tant que le ton sur laquelle elle est formulée reste non-agressif. Voila, j'espère que vous apprécierez autant que moi.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Ok ! Voici le chapitre 1 de cette fic Zosan que je vous avait promis ! XD J'ai mis du temps, non ? Je sais, ce n'est pas très long. Mais ne vous inquietez pas, ça va devenir plus long et plus passionnant. XP Bonne lecture ! 

_Il fait si froid ici. Je n'arrive pas cesser de trembler. Tout est tellement froid...tellement désert..._

Les yeux de Sanji s'ouvrent d'un coup et il s'assoit promptement, regardant autour de lui pour identifier son nouvel et obscur environnement. Ses yeux mettent un moment à s'adapter à la faible intensité de lumière. La première chose dont il prend conscience, mis à part l'atmosphère environnante, est qu'il n'y a pas d'électricité, mais que quelques torches enflammées sont accrochées aux murs. On se croirait au Moyen-Age. Puis il remarque l'odeur fétide traînant dans l'air ambiant, rappelant vaguement l'odeur de viande pourrie et de musc. Alors que ses yeux s'adaptent à l'obscurité, il voit de la vase et de la mousse poussant sur des murs de pierres et les barreaux de métal, l'emprisonnant en une place restreinte, de toute évidence une cellule de prison.

"Ohh...ma tête" gémit-il sous le coup du mécontentement et de la douleur, en posant la paume de sa main sur son front. Son corps tout entier est courbaturé et douloureux. Il fait monter ses doigts le long de sa tête et s'aperçoit que du sang séché macule sa chevelure, et ensuite ressent un soudain picotement de douleur lorsque son index vient chatouiller une entaille accompagnée d'une bosse sur son cuir chevelu. "Super..." Il regarde autour de lui, sans prendre la peine de remettre à leur place les cheveux qui pendent devant ses yeux, ou pas vraiment plus que d'habitude en tout cas. Il commence à discerner plus précisément ce qu'il y a dans les endroits plus éloignés de la cellule, et pas juste devant lui.

Il remarque en tout premier lieu un corps, à demi recroquevillé sur le côté, sur le sol, près des couchettes le long du mur du fond. Sanji plisse les yeux pour essayer d'y voir mieux. Ouaip, c'est Zoro. Impossible de se méprendre avec cette grosse boule de duvet vert poussant sur la tête de l'escrimeur. Sanji se traîne jusqu'au corps immobile de l'autre côté de la pièce et s'agenouille près de lui, secouant doucement l'épaule de Zoro. "Oi...bushido." dit Sanji, murmurant presque. "Réveille toi." En secouant Zoro, il glisse et sa main touche sa poitrine. Sanji sent quelque chose de tiède, poisseux et humide recouvrant le devant de la chemise de Zoro et écarquille les yeux. _"On dirait que cet imbécile d'escrimeur s'est fait avoir lui aussi..."_ se dit Sanji pour lui–même, et il met Zoro sur le dos pour exercer de la pression sur sa blessure.

"OOOIIII!" crie une autre voix, résonnant bruyamment à travers tout le couloir aux murs de pierre. Sanji grince des dents en réaction au ton criard de la voix et se bouche les oreilles, oubliant son compagnon de cellule pour quelques instants. "LAISSEZ MOI SORTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR !" crie à nouveau la voix, faisant grommeler Sanji.

"Luffy!" répond Sanji en hurlant. "Ferme la!"

"Sanji ?" La voix de Luffy baisse de façon spectaculaire, passant des cris à une conversation calme. "Tu es la également ?"

"Evidemment," dit Sanji d'un ton cassant. "Zoro est avec moi. Il y a quelqu'un avec toi?" Sanji attend sa réponse, tout en écoutant Luffy avancer à tâtons dans sa cellule pour trouver quelque chose.

"AIEUUUUUUUUUUUU!" crie une autre voix.

"Ouaip !" répond finalement Luffy. "Usopp est avec moi! Et il a l'air de souffrir pas mal." Luffy a l'air plutôt confus.

"C'est parce que tu m'as marché dessus !" crie Usopp d'une voix perçante en se recroquevillant sur le côté, serrant les bras contre son estomac. "Et j'ai mal à la tête..." Usopp se touche le front, et rencontre une jolie entaille avec du sang séché maculé tout autour. Apparemment, on l'avait emmené de force lui aussi.

"Ah bon ?", demande Luffy, s'accroupissant à côté d'Ussop et tapotant son épaule avec son doigt.

"Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre est là ?", l'interrompt Sanji.

"Je ne sais pas," observe Luffy.

"Si c'était le cas," ajoute Usopp, "Luffy leur aurait déjà marché dessus."

"Hé!"

"Arrête ça," grogne Sanji en retournant auprès des barreaux. Il presse son visage contre la vase glaciale maculant le métal et observe les cages autour d'eux. Il peut difficilement voir ce qui il y a à l'intérieur. Où est Chopper? Et où sont Robin et Nami? "Chopper?" Sanji interroge les ténèbres. "Si tu es là, réponds moi."

"Tu veux parler de ce _monstre _?" répond quelqu'un. La voix est trop profonde pour appartenir à Chopper, et trop masculine pour qu'il s'agisse de celle de Robin ou de Nami. "Nous l'avons enfermé plus loin, séparément des autres prisonniers." Un marine s'avance dans la lumière, juste assez loin pour que Sanji ne puisse pas l'atteindre à travers les barreaux. "Nous ne voulions pas que quelqu'un soit ... blessé."

"Ce n'est pas un monstre !!" crie Luffy, battant l'air avec fureur dans sa cellule de prison. Il grogne et adresse au marine une moue de colère. "Il est docteur! Il ne blesse pas, il soigne !"

"Quelque chose qui ressemble à _ça_," énonce le marine, "est forcément un monstre."

"Et les femmes ?" Sanji interrompt Luffy avant que cette dispute ne se poursuive et ne risque d'empirer. Il crache en direction du marine, mais même ainsi ne parvient pas à l'atteindre.

"L'une d'entre elle a également été enfermée séparément." Dit le marine d'une voix calme, faisant comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué le geste offensant du chef, tout en reculant d'un pas cependant pour écarter tout risque d'être touché.

"Et en ce qui concerne la seconde ?" s'enquerre Sanji, en continuant de jeter des regards meurtriers au marine. Il passe ses doigts autour les barreaux de la cellule et les resserre, comme si ses mains serraient le cou de l'imposant garde de la Marine.

"Elle est enfermée juste en bas du couloir," minaude le marine avec un sourire suffisant avant de revenir à sa chaise dans l'obscurité. Il fait cliqueter les clés pendues à sa ceinture tout en s'installant confortablement et baille bruyamment, croisant les jambes et se laissant aller en arrière.

"On fait quoi, maintenant ?", dit Usopp, mettant enfin de côté le fait que Luffy lui ait marché dessus.

"Je n'en suis pas sûr," répond Sanji. "Il vaudrait probablement mieux commencer par réveiller Zoro." Le love-cook ne se retourne pas pour regarder le bushido derrière lui, mais continue à lancer un regard furieux et empli de défi vers l'endroit où le marine s'était évanoui dans l'obscurité. Si seulement il ne se trouvait pas derrière des barreaux...

"Je vais nous sortir de là," dit Luffy en faisant craquer la jointure de ses doigts. Chapeau de Paille envoie l'un des ses poings en arrière et écarte les jambes pour s'assurer une bonne stabilité, tentant de trouver une prise convenable sur le sol de pierre glissant.

"Luffy" dit Usopp. "Réfléchis. Nous avons été capturés par les marines. Ou plutôt _tu_ as été capturé. Cette cage est très probablement faite en …" Luffy étire son bras en arrière et l'envoie en avant, frappant l'un des murs. Malheureusement, il ne va pas bien loin. Dès que son poing heurte le mur il se met à vaciller, s'affaissant contre le mur et glissant jusqu'au sol pour y rester en une masse caoutchouteuse. "… Kairouseki." Le menteur se frappe le front avec le plat de sa main, et s'assoie en calant son dos contre le mur du fond. "Et maintenant ?"

"On attend de trouver une solution, sans doute." dit Sanji, traversant de nouveau la cellule en coup de vent pour retourner auprès de Zoro, arrêter l'hémorragie, et le réveiller.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : J'espère que vous avez tous aimé le chapitre 1. Danse :D

Note du traducteur : N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, je les transmettrai à l'auteur d'origine bien évidemment XD


End file.
